Just marshmellows
by blue leafy
Summary: shonenai, sasunaru. a cute story where team seven eats marshmellows and sasuke decides that he hates marshmellows


**Just marshmallows**

Warnings are as follow: sasunaru, yaoi and ooc

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke decided that he hated marshmallows… almost as bad as he hates his brother if he had wanted to make a comparison.

It is nauseatingly sweet.

Soft and easily squashed, it is the embodiment of weakness. With its dry texture, it is not an appropriate survival food as it incites thirst easily. When melted, it transforms into a pile of disgusting sticky gooey…pile which is ten times sweeter than its original form, so sweet that the mention of it makes his teeth ache.

The main reason that he hated marshmallows though, he decided, was due the vision in front of him. The vision that he was trying his hardest to look away but failing totally, utterly and miserably.

At least he managed to make his glances discreet…to the person he was almost making gooey eyes at, anyway. "ALMOST" being the keyword because the day Sasuke makes gooey eyes is the day Jiraiya decides to become a monk and abandon his worldly desires.

Unfortunately, it was as clear as day to a certain perverted jounin sensei who was smirking under his mask and was under the pretense of reading a book as perverted if not more than him, when he was in actual fact, enjoying the show of "Look! Sasuke is having a case of teenage hormones overload over Naruto." It was his proud duty as a sensei to monitor his students, find their mistakes to correct, guide them and make sure that they do not go down the wrong path. Although he was sorely disappointed in Sasuke's skills in the department of concealment, he was having a little too much amusement over his student's [open to him] discomfort and unease to make any remark at that moment.

At least even Sakura was oblivious to Sasuke's reaction towards Naruto but Kakashi reasoned that Sakura's attraction towards Sasuke acts as a major impediment in her skills of uncovering the hidden.

Up till here, it was obvious who Sasuke is drooling over, whoops, ALMOST drooling over.

It was Naruto, who else? Naruto who is currently consuming a sickeningly sweet melted marshmallow…and slowing killing Sasuke with his unintentional r-rated show.

Bringing the melted confectionary to his lips with his tanned thumb, index and third finger, he dumped the glob into his mouth and chewed with amazing slowness, taking his time to relish the taste of the high-inducing sweet. Watching this sight, a certain someone felt that the temperature had started to rise but blamed it on the fire the group had started.

His tongue played inside his mouth, not missing an inch of the warm caravan, before swallowing with an audible gulp. At this point, someone mimicked his gulp though it was due to an entirely different cause.

Next, Naruto lifted his fingers to his lips and slipped one in, gently sucking and scraping it before sliding it out again, thus it was this way he continued to clean the rest of the marshmallow-covered fingers. The someone's pants which were somewhat tight became even tighter.

Then, a pinkish red tongue escaped through his lips to lap at his hand. Brushing his favourite organ [he loves his tongue because he loves ramen] against the rough skin of his fingers and palm, he proceeded to wipe every last bit of sweetness from his hand. The someone wishes that a certain brother who did not kill him years ago had killed him years ago.

When his task finally ended, he sighed with a mixture of contentment and bliss.

The someone released a breath he did not know he was holding.

Then Naruto goes ahead and starts to roast another marshmallow.

Sasuke, feeling faint, stutters some excuse of how he hates marshmallow and that he needs to answer nature's call before hurriedly stumbling away from the scene where marshmallows roast innocently over a fire and a blond just as innocent drools over them.

* * *

Author's note: My first Naruto fan fiction. I know it might be similar to some stories out there but the plot is mine…though scenes where Naruto cleans his fingers are the ones that generates in my mind when I read others' fiction. Not a really good plot but I still like it. I apologized for my tenses if they are wrong because I was extremely confused in which to use when I was writing this fiction. My tenses is not satisfactory to say the least.

Lick, lap, satisfied sigh, audible gulp.

Read and review please.


End file.
